twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Create Car
Create Car is a playstyle found in Twisted Metal 4 which allows for the customization of a unique car. Unfortunately, Twisted Metal 4 is the only game so far that incorporates this feature. Getting Started #On the Main Menu, choose New Game. #Choose your Game Type, Tournament or Deathmatch. If you picked the latter, choose any arena you desire. Player count does not matter. #On the Car Selection screen, choose Create Car. Create Car While there are only four categories on what to pick, there are some cars that you can create to replace the ones that did not make it into the game, for example: Outlaw can be easily conceived with the parts available. Below are the parts that you can choose. Have fun! #Size - Small, Medium, Large #Style - 1, 2, 3 #Paint - A, B, C #Options - No, Yes When you're done, press the X button to confirm. Choose Special There are also four specials made for your car. Below are what you can choose. Name: Funnybomb Range: Detonate Damage: 4 Detonates into a series of powerful explosions. Great for hitting many enemies in a single shot. Other Information: Can carry up to 6 at a time. Name: Laser Range: Short Damage: 3 - - - Other Information: Can carry up to 10 at a time. Similar to RC Car's Ray Gun special, but not as large or damaging. Name: Detnoball Range: Medium Damage: 2 - - - Other Information: Can carry up to 10 at a time. Name: Twintorchers Range: Long Damage: 1 - - - Other Information: Can carry up to 20 at a time. Whatever special you think would suit best for your car, go for it! Choose Battlecry Whenever your character fires the special weapon, the chosen battlecry will be quoted. Some sound silly, serious or creepy. Anyways, choose from one of fifteen quotes. Press Circle to preview the sound effect. The quotes appear to be originally intended for the default vehicles, but instead were scrapped and offered for Create-A-Car. *Big time pain! *Flame on baby! (Drag Queen) *Crispy fried punk! *Do you feel lucky?(Rob Zombie) *Hail to the king, baby! *I'm going to bust you up! *It's on, baby (Super Thumper) *Ohh... that's gotta hurt! (The Joneses) *I've got half a mind to waste you, punk! (Orbital) *I'll make you shiver when I deliver!(Pizza Boy) *Yo, wussup?!?! *Ha-ha-ha... You suck! *Is that cryin' I hear? *You don't have the guts, wussy! *Mess with the best, die like the rest! Enter Name Now you get to enter your car's name. Enter whatever name suits your car and press END when finished. Afterwords, you will be asked if you want to save via Memory Card. If you don't save, don't have a memory card or if you don't have enough space, then you will be able to use the car, but not able to save it. Save Create Car You can save up to 36 cars all at once! Choose the spot shown by a car to where you want to save your created car. Blue slots are vaccant while Green slots are occupied. You can only save if you have enough space on your Memory Card. Possible Car Creations Strangely, there are many cars which can be built in "Create Car" that highly resembles characters from past Twisted Metal games, they are: - Thumper - #Size - Medium #Style - 3 #Paint - A #Options - No - Crimson Fury - #Size - Medium #Style - 2 #Paint - B #Options - Yes - Club Kid (Smilie face replaced by a skull) - #Size - Small #Style - 3 #Paint - C #Options - Yes - Outlaw - #Size - Large #Style - 2, #Paint - C #Options - Yes - Hammerhead - #Size - Large #Style - 1 #Paint - Any #Options - Yes - Spectre (Possibly what could of been) - #Size - Medium #Style - 1 #Paint - B #Options - Yes -Crazy 8- #Size - Small #Style - 2 #Paint - A #Options - No Trivia *Although in Twisted Metal 4's "Create-A-Car" you can make a vehicle that highly resembles that of Crimson Fury, it can also be considered that this particular car resembles even more to the secret character, Agent 326 from Critical Depth. Critical Depth was also created by the original creators of the Twisted Metal games, the game used the same engine as Twisted Metal 1 but was farther enhanced. *The special weapons; Funny Bomb, Twintorchers, and Laser has never been used again in any Twisted Metal game to date (2012). *The DetnoBall special weapon is based off Sweet Tooth's special weapon from Twisted Metal 3. *If you fire the DetnoBall at a targeted enemy and the weapon impacts his/her car without you having to manually detonate it, it will do much more damage then detonating it even at very close range of the intended target. *When you are going to name your created car, it is possible to spell out every character's name used previously in the Twisted Metal series, even Crimsonfury. *Judging by the description given to the "Funny Bomb" special weapon in the Create-A-Car which states "Range: Detonate", it can be considered that it was supposed to be a land mine which is set under or behind the player when activated and then the player had to remotely detonate, similar to Warthog's special weapon. *For some reason, when saving a car with the same name as car in the game (ex. Orbital), when you play with it, you will get automaticaly killed when starting the match.